If The 100
by castlewalls7
Summary: If The 100...


_So this randomly popped in my head. Idk how that happened but it was one of those "what would happen if The 100 had a dance/sing off who would sing what and how would they act" days. I subjected the story to "If The 100..." because I'm not too sure if I should keep the story going or add different "If The 100" scenes. Hope you like enjoy this scene and I appreciate your thoughts._

The grounders mainly Lincoln and Indra will dance to U Can't Touch This with Lexa in the middle. Octavia and Raven will dance to Ice Ice Baby with Clarke also in the middle. Then when they head to Mount Weather the Sky People and grounders will mash up to My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It).

Once they make it into Mount Weather as they're walking through the halls Lincoln breaks out singing "as I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I take a look at my life and realize there's none left cause I've been brassing and laughing so long that even Indra thinks that my mind is gone." Octavia tries to hold her laugh while Indra gives him death glares and Lexa doesn't know if she wants to smack him or knock him out cold.

Round the corner a couple of mountain men charge at them and Lexa breaks out her sword attacking them while the other four watch in awe. While Lexa fights the men Clarke starts singing "all of them other boys can walk away they ain't even in the game cause they know that you own it you got this swag u got this attitude wanna hear you scream my name cause you got me flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love. I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love, one hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love."

Lexa stands there with blood dripping down her sword trying not to smirk at Clarke's words.

"What the hell Clarke," Octavia smack the blonde on her shoulder

"What, she's like a helicopter brrrrrrrrrr," Clarke does plane movements with her hands

Indra just looks at the four people around her and shakes her head at their insanity.

"I don't know what the hell is going on with you people," the grounder said.

They continue their journey inside Mount Weather rescuing all their people. They stop dead in their tracks the moment they enter the social hall.

"What the…" Clarke said

"Heda say the word and I'll slaughter them all," Indra glared at the grounders

"Okay I know what Lincoln and I were doing was crazy but this is icing on the cake," the blonde tries holding her laugh

The five of them are staring wide eyed at the grounders in the room dancing to the Macarena.

Lexa spots Raven running up to them.

"What is the meaning of this Raven," Lexa asked

"What did you guys put in the food before we left for battle?" the mechanic questioned

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked

"I mean what did you put in it? Who prepared it? Everyone is going crazy. This isn't the only thing happening."

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Lexa asked

"After we defeated the mountain men someone broke out singing "reunited and it feels so good," the mechanic tries her best impression of whoever was singing the song

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other

"Bellamy"

"Miller" they say at the same time

Octavia rolled her eyes "Bellamy and Miller both prepared the meal."

"Wait I thought the grounders hunted the elk?"

"They did but Bellamy and Miller wanted to help prepare the meal. I don't know how they convinced the grounders." Lincoln said

"Indra bring Bellamy and Miller here," Lexa demanded.

"What's up Princess," Bellamy said too smiley way too smiley

"What the hell did you put in the food?" Clarke glares

"Uh nothing really just herbs you know seasoning," Bellamy said

"Yeah we needed flavor it kinda tasted gross without it," Miller said

"Do you have the herbs on you?"

"Yeah," Bellamy pulls out a bag from his pocket and hands it over to Clarke

Clarke and Octavia sniff the bag and stare wide eyed at each other

"Uh this is not seasoning," Octavia chuckles

"Where did you get this?" the blonde asked

"Murphy" they both replied

"Of course" Clarke rolled her eyes

"What is it?" Lexa asked

"It's not seasoning they put on the food" Clarke said

"What do you mean?" the brunette tries to take the bag from Clarke

"Lexa this is weed," the blonde tosses the bag at the commander

Lexa's eyes widened

"Are you saying that my people and everyone that ate supper before the battle are high?"

"Ding ding ding exactly what I'm saying,"


End file.
